homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
103015 - Still There
07:12 -- allodicTemperament AT began pestering angryGardener AG at 19:12 -- 07:12 AT: You're not dead yet arre you, right? 07:12 AG: I'm not dead 07:12 AG: YET 07:12 AT: Okay grreat 07:13 AT: You shoulldn't be stuck out therre much llongerr 07:13 AT: The gearrs arre turrning. 07:13 AT: I'm not surre how llong it willl take but we ARRE getting you in herre 07:13 AT: I'm surre yourr pllanet is a few steps past helllish 07:13 AG: No 07:13 AT: I mean Earrth. 07:13 AG: IT IS HELL 07:14 AG: CANNIBALS ARE EVERYWHERE 07:14 AT: Welll we're gonna get you out of therre to a verry differrent sorrt of helll 07:14 AT: Wait 07:14 AT: What? 07:14 AG: THERE ARE PILES OF DEAD BODIES CLUTTERED THROUGH OUT THE STREETS 07:14 AT: Wow 07:14 AT: That sounds ratherr unplleasant 07:14 AG: I AM *SUPRISED* I'M NOT DEAD YET 07:14 AT: I hope you have drrones forr clleaning those up 07:15 AG: WE DON'T HAVE DRONES 07:15 AT: Ouch. 07:15 AT: Okay so I'm just reminding you that everrything is fine and whille it's not going accorrding to pllan, it is going 07:16 AG: Yeah, I totally fucked up that chain you planned for the humans 07:16 AT: And Jack doesn't have his hostage anymorre so I can actuallly be trruthfull about him 07:16 AG: I am going to kill Jack when I see him 07:16 AT: Be carrefull with thinking llike that 07:16 AT: We don't know the llimit of what he can do 07:16 AG: I am going to chop his head off and then feed it to an animal on my planet 07:17 AT: I do apprreciate yourr gusto, though 07:17 AG: I am going to FUCK HIM UP 07:17 AT: Don't trry to do it allone though 07:17 AT: Rememberr we're a team 07:17 AG: Yeah 07:17 AT: And at the moment he is the llarrgest thrreat that I'm awarre of 07:17 AG: I know 07:18 AT: It's good that you've stilll got that spirrit though 07:18 AT: It'lll do you a llot of good 07:18 AG: Really? 07:18 AT: I'm trrying to get into contact with the end of the chain but they're being 07:18 AT: Ellusive. 07:18 AT: It's onlly a matterr of time, though 07:19 AG: Who, Lucy? 07:19 AT: No 07:19 AT: Anterra, a highbllood. 07:19 AG: Maybe they're dead 07:19 AG: I don't know 07:20 AT: Welll I woulld hope not 07:20 AG: It's possible 07:20 AT: She successfullly enterred at the lleast 07:20 AT: And highblloods arre generrallly remarrkablly harrd to killl 07:20 AG: Hm 07:20 AT: Regarrdlless 07:20 AT: Thrree trrollls and two humans have not enterred. 07:21 AG: Lara? 07:21 AT: LLarra has enterred. 07:21 AT: The otherr that has not enterred is Arrty. 07:22 AG: What? 07:22 AG: Who the hell is Arty? 07:22 AT: I have no idea 07:22 AT: But theirr name is on the llist! 07:22 AG: Okay 07:22 AG: That's weird 07:23 AG: Well, thanks for making me aware of this dude 07:23 AT: Herre, uh 07:23 -- allodicTemperament AT is sending file playerlist.txt -- 07:23 AT: The fulll llist. 07:23 AG: Trolls too? 07:24 -- angryGardener AG receiving file playerlist.txt -- 07:24 AT: Yep! 07:24 AG: Hm 07:24 AG: Okay 07:25 AG: I'll talk to Ramira 07:25 AG: Try to get on her good side 07:25 AG: I hear she's a psycho 07:25 AT: Uh 07:26 AT: I woulld 07:26 AT: Suggest against that. 07:26 AG: Why? 07:26 AT: Because herr favourrite passtime is murrderr 07:26 AT: And in fact that is herr onlly passtime 07:26 AG: I was told 07:27 AG: That's why I want to get on her good side 07:27 AT: And on top of that she has been given no good reason not to go afterr you orr any of the otherr humans 07:27 AG: Yeah, I'm gonna pester her 07:28 AT: Welll 07:28 AT: Don't say I didn't warrn you 07:28 AG: Also another thing 07:29 AG: I'm trying to turn all of you trolls into Star Wars nerds, so 07:30 AT: I have no idea what that is 07:30 -- angryGardener AG sending file starwarsthecompletetrilogy.avi -- 07:30 AG: It's a movie 07:30 -- allodicTemperament AT receives file starwarsthecompletetrilogy.avi -- 07:30 AT: Err. 07:30 AT: Okay 07:31 AG: The file I'm sending you is a collection of all three of the first Star Wars films 07:31 AG: Nyarla watched it and Aaisha should be watching it right now 07:31 AT: Welll I'm not surre that I have time to watch it right now 07:32 AG: That's okay 07:32 AG: Just watch it later 07:33 AT: Surre, I guess 07:34 AG: Also, what are you? 07:34 AT: What do you mean 07:34 AG: I'm trying to figure out everyone's title 07:35 AT: I'm the Thief of LLife. 07:35 AT: Ratherr ominous, no? 07:35 AG: So you steal life? 07:35 AT: That seems llike a llogicall assumption 07:35 AG: Yeah 07:35 AG: That's pretty badass 07:37 AG: Also, next time you talk to Nyarla 07:37 AG: Can you tell him that I'm sorry 07:37 AT: What happened? 07:37 AG: A lot in one coversation 07:38 AG: let's leave it at that 07:38 AT: Allrright 07:39 AG: Also Halloween is tomorrow 07:39 AT: What is that 07:39 AG: Horror day 07:40 AG: Or Scare day 07:40 AG: What ever you want to call it 07:40 AT: Oh 07:40 AT: That sounds fun :) 07:40 AG: You basically dress up and go around and ask strangers for candy 07:41 AT: That sounds llike a poorr llife choice 07:41 AT: Coming frrom someone who nearrlly died in a forrest due to poorr llife choices 07:41 AG: Well, I mean like, it's okay 07:41 AG: cause 07:42 AG: I don't really know 07:42 AG: It's actually really dangerous 07:42 AG: people have poisoned candy in the past 07:42 AT: I forr one am not surrprrised 07:43 AG: You're a troll, so I'm not really suprised 07:43 AT: So therre reallly is a llack of surrprrise going on 07:43 AG: that you're not suprised 07:43 AG: Yeah 07:43 AT: LLike on a scalle frrom one to taken aback 07:43 AT: We arre in the negatives 07:44 AT: We're sapping surrprrise frrom otherr morre surrprrised peoplle, even 07:44 AG: Yeah 07:44 AG: Jack wasn't really suprising 07:44 AT: I was supposed to stop him 07:44 AT: Somehow 07:45 AT: A few of the peoplle out herre wanted me to 07:45 AT: Go to Earrth, and killl him. 07:45 AG: There's just a lot of, "OH GOD, PLEASE SAY I'M WRONG!" with me 07:45 AG: And, apparently you shouldn't go after Jack alone 07:45 AT: Yeah. 07:46 AT: That is something to verry much avoid 07:46 AT: Have you been brriefed regarrding Scarrllet? 07:47 AG: I don't believe so 07:48 -- allodicTemperament AT is sending file ScarletBlock.exe -- 07:48 AT: She's a manipullatorr and she messes with peoplle's minds 07:48 AT: Specificallly malles forr some reason 07:48 AT: Frranklly I don't underrstand that 07:48 AT: But I guess if that's herr thing 07:48 -- angryGardener AG receiving file ScarletBlock.exe -- 07:48 AT: Basicallly, watch out 07:48 AG: Oh, right 07:48 AG: That bitch 07:48 AG: I remember now 07:49 AG: I already installed this 07:49 AT: Oh okay 07:49 AT: Good. 07:49 AT: Gllad that I wasn't the firrst 07:49 AT: I've neverr even tallked to herr 07:49 AG: I kinda want to talk to her though 07:49 AT: I've tallked to someone who she uh 07:49 AT: Messed with 07:49 AT: No 07:49 AG: Why? 07:49 AT: Do not pllay games with herr 07:49 AT: He lliterrallly coulld not think of anything but herr 07:49 AT: Just complletelly overrwhellmed 07:50 AT: We can't risk llosing anyone ellse llike that, he's onlly frree because of his powerrs 07:50 AT: Which I think arre SPECIFICALLLY forr that sorrt of thing 07:50 AT: If I'm underrstanding corrrectlly 07:50 AG: I'm pretty sure I can handle her 07:50 AT: Mike 07:50 AT: Arre you orr arre you not the lleaderr of the humans 07:50 AG: Ugh 07:50 AG: I'm the leader of the Human Team 07:51 AT: So you have a responsibillity to them 07:51 AG: Yeah 07:51 AT: So you shoulldn't risk yourrsellf when you don't have to 07:51 AT: Scarrllet is not someone to pllay games with 07:51 AG: Yeah, you're right 07:52 AT: Allrright 07:52 AT: I'm gllad you underrstand 07:52 AG: I've let them down a lot recently 07:52 AG: I don't plan to continue with that 07:52 AT: That's good 07:52 AT: That's prrobablly why you're lleaderr 07:52 AT: Yourr spirrit 07:53 AG: I mean if I bought into Jack, I'm pretty sure she'd fuck me up 07:53 AG: But I have my team 07:53 AG: And they need me 07:53 AG: So, I need to stay alive and sane 07:54 AT: Yes. 07:55 AG: Who's the leader of the Troll Team? 07:55 AT: And if the handlle isn't on the llist 07:55 AT: Trread carrefullly 07:55 AT: That is being disputed at the moment 07:55 AT: Between ourr 'Emprress' and Ramirra. 07:55 AT: Ramirra willl not win 07:55 AG: I'll talk to whoever gets the title 07:56 AG: I'm planning to make groups 07:56 AT: Oh 07:56 AT: Aaisha is pllanning a massive memo 07:56 AT: Forr exactlly that 07:56 AT: She's prrobablly the best perrson to trreat as a lleaderr but don't say that to Ramirra's face 07:57 AT: But I allso don't intend to llisten to orrderrs just due to theirr being issued 07:57 AG: Okay, do you think it'd be possible for me to join that memo when it's created? 07:58 AT: Yeah. 07:58 AT: I think you shoulld prrobablly give peoplle a heads up if you tallk to them in the meantime 07:58 AG: Okay 07:59 AG: Well, I should go 07:59 AT: Allrright 07:59 AT: Good lluck 08:00 AT: We'lll get you out of therre soon 08:00 AG: Later, Lorrea 08:00 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering allodicTemperament AT at 20:00 -- Category:Mike Category:Lorrea